zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel the Bandicoot
Axel the Bandicoot is a 21 year old anthropomorphic male bandicoot and the leader of the Metal City Raiders. Born into an unstable family, Axel was abandoned at a young age at the Metal City orphanage where he met and befriended Jack the Dingo and Jessabel the Otter. Since leaving the orphanage, Axel and Jack decided to be Mercenaries which eventually dragged them into the conflict against Mammoth Mogul, in which he was defeated. Since then, Axel has settled down and takes job closer to home to help raise Jessabel. Physical Description Axel is a slim brown bandicoot with long black hair and green eyes. He wears a brown sash with a shoulder plate on the left shoulder, a shark tooth necklace and has a tattoo across the left side of his stomach. He wears black pants with two belts near the rims and blue and orange combat boots, two earrings in his left ear and black fingerless gloves. The gauntlet on his right arm is capable of transforming into a shield and can be thrown as well as recalled. He wears two sheaths on his back that hold his weapon, Silvertooth. Personality Axel is very serious and committed to his work, due to his time in Garret's gang he has developed a somewhat stern attitude towards others who he considers strangers or possible threats. Despite his serious demeanor, Axel is capable of expressing friendly and welcoming emotions as seen between Jack and Jessabel where he shows a high level of care for the pair. His relationship with Jessabel has made him more open to others having spent most of his live shoving people to the side as a result of his parents abuse. Abilities Being a trained marksman and swordsman, Axel is incredibly sharp with his attacks and has a keen eye, making him a strong opponent. Powers *Elemental manipulation: Through his mastery of Silvertooth, Axel is capable of changing the blade to any elemental form he desires. *Elemental shield: Through some handy work from Jack, Axel is capable of infusing his shield with the specific element that Silvertooth is using. *Enhanced agility: Axel is significantly more athletic then most mobians. *Enhanced sight: Axel can see things from further away then most others. *Enhanced strength: Axel is stronger than most Mobians, capable of caring Silvertooth in its gun form with just one hand. Skills *Swordsmanship: Axel is highly skilled in using swords. *Marksmanship: Axel is highly skilled with ranged weaponry. *Stealth: Axel is highly skilled in stealth, capable of sneaking around without being seen and can also burrow underground. Weaknesses *Emotional attachment: Due to his brotherly like bond with Jessabel, Axel can easily be left vulnerable if something were to happen to her. *Elemental counters: Despite having an elemental weapon, Silvertooth can be countered by an element opposite to the one he is using, such as fire versus Water. *Overconfidence: Even though he can be level headed, Axel has a habit of charging ahead without a plan and can easily find himself caught off guard. Equipment *Silvertooth: Axel's primary weapon, he is never seen without it. Silvertooth is capable of transforming into several various forms such as a shotgun, pistol or assault rifle. *Elemental shield: Axel's shield gauntlet is capable of transforming into a shield and can be further enforced with elemental abilities. Trivia *Axel's design was influenced by Graves and Rengar from League of Legends. Category:Bloodlines Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters